Set Fire To The Rain
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: Set after DH, ignoring epilogue, slightly AU. After he breaks her heart, Hermione tries to get over Remus, and remembers the events leading up to the present. Song fic based on Adele's Set Fire to the Rain. T for one slightly smutty scene. One-Shot RLHG.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not JK Rowling, nor am I Adele. I own nothing except the plot, and even then, most of it is stuff that is hinted in the song. *rolls eyes***

**This is my first Remus/Hermione fic, and also my first fic that's based on a song. This song is Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, and I immediately thought of Remione when I first heard it. Honestly, if you haven't heard the song, you _have_ to listen to it, because's it's amazing. I hope you enjoy this fic, and I've posted the lyrics to the song at the bottom.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Set Fire to the Rain<strong>

Hermione batted at her eyes irritably. She'd had enough of the tears, she'd cried enough. The one man she thought she could believe in had broken her heart and ever since that moment, all she had done was cry and get force fed by Molly Weasley. After the Battle of Hogwarts, things had fallen apart with Ron. They were still best friends, but they thought they had found love when they knew they weren't far from death. It was simply a moment of desperation. They had both needed to be needed by another before it was too late.

Remus Lupin had suffered. He had lost his wife in the Battle, and Andromeda Tonks had blamed him for the death of her daughter. She also refused to let him anywhere near his own son. However, because Remus was a werewolf, by law he had no rights to his child anyways. So Andromeda had won. Hermione had tried hard to be there for Remus when he'd needed her, and in the process had fallen in love with him. She'd never meant to do it, but it happened, and she wasn't about to deny her feelings. After all, denial was just stupid, and stupid was something that Hermione Granger was not.

Hermione had moved in with Remus upon the latter's request, and she had been glad to, not only because of how she felt for him, but the fact that he was incapable of taking care of himself. She'd had to heal him after he nearly killed himself during that first full moon, and her heart had nearly broken in that moment. The second full moon after the battle hadn't been much better, and Hermione had sobbed her heart out as she tried to heal his wounds. That was when Remus had kissed her. He'd wrapped his strong arms around her body and held her to him, which had proven handy, because her legs gave way under her as his tongue massaged hers. He'd kissed her for a full four minutes before he dropped her as if she had electrocuted him. They didn't speak about the kiss afterwards, opting instead to simply carry on their lives as they normally did. More than once, though, Hermione caught Remus gazing at her with sheer lust in his eyes, before he'd look away, seemingly annoyed.

Three weeks later, they had gone out for dinner in Muggle London, celebrating Hermione's first proper job, and her resulting pay-check. They walked back to their flat after getting very drunk after their dinner, knowing that they would most likely get splinched if they tried to Apparate whilst drunk. It was pouring down with rain and as they stopped at a crossing, Remus had gripped her shoulders and apologised to her for the kiss. Hermione had cupped his cheek in her small hand and told him that she was interested in apologies, because she simply didn't care that he'd kissed her. When they'd gotten back to the flat, her clutched her to him again and kissed her even more thoroughly than he had the first time while he pulled her towards his bed.

He had wasted no time in ridding them both of their clothes and thrusting into her, moving with a rhythm that had made Hermione's eyes roll back into her head in ecstasy. She had bucked her hips up to meet his and it turned out that that one simple movement had been the undoing for both of them, and they had both climaxed – hard. When she woke up, the next morning in his arms, she felt the happiest she had ever been in her life, and she felt as though she had died and truly gone to heaven. Remus, however, did not feel the same. He kicked her out, telling her that he never wanted to see her again. He told her that she was nothing to him, that she never was anything to him.

Hermione had been lucky when Harry took her in, but she found it unbearable to see him with Ginny, so she found her own home – a tiny little flat in central London. So many nights she had lain by the door, desperate to hear his voice through the letterbox and see his softly lined face through the peephole, however, he never came. Every time it rained, she was reminded of the night he'd apologised for kissing her, and Hermione could almost hear Remus' name in the beat of the raindrops on the ground.

Just when Hermione thought she had had enough, and she was prepared to let all her feelings go, she had heard a knock on the door. Hermione batted away her falling tears and she raced to the door and wrenched it open to find a dripping Remus staring at her mournfully.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean what I said to you that night. You've always been very dear to me, if not as a friend, then as more. I was wrong to kick you out like that Hermione, and I've been looking for you for such a long time. I kept trying to Floo you, but your flat hasn't been connected. Harry refused to tell me where you were. He actually beat me up, and I'm not ashamed to say that I let him. I deserved to get beaten up for the way I treated you. I'm _so_ sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me. I… I love you."

"No, Remus. You broke my heart, and you expect me to forgive you just because you've turned up at my front door and apologised? No. If you really want me to forgive you, then you'll just have to wait, because right now, _I_ don't want to see _you_. I'm sorry that you're wet and you spent so long looking for me, but I can't look at you right now without my heart breaking all over again. Go home, Remus."

He nodded. "I understand. Will you let me know when you're ready to talk to me again?"

"Yes." Hermione said, as tears had started to fall from her eyes again. Remus reached out a hand, and then withdrew it, looking tortured.

Hermione shut the door in his face, and sank to the floor, sobbing once again.

* * *

><p><em>I let it fall, my heart,<em>  
><em>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

[Chorus:]  
><em>But I set fire to the rain,<em>  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you're here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing gets better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

[Chorus:]  
><em>But I set fire to the rain,<em>  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Well, it felt something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught, must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

[Chorus:]  
><em>I set fire to the rain,<em>  
><em>Watch it pour as I touch your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Well, it felt something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time<em>  
><em>The last time, oh, oh!<em>

_Let it burn_  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I might write a sequel to this at some point, because I actually enjoyed writing this one. I hope you can actually see the relevance to the song in this fic, and I would love to see a review.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lottie.**


End file.
